Memories
by CC the Bug
Summary: About 10 years since Beca met Jesse, she is driving home for an important date with Jesse remembering all the good memories they shared. Title may change, Rated T for possible language. Fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

**A/N Hello people! So, I absolutely LOVE Pitch Perfect! I have watched it like 7 times since this Monday (I'm writing this on a Sunday) I love the relationship between Beca and Jesse, so I decided to write a story **** This takes place about 10ish years in the future. I will probably write another A/N at the end, so enjoy and review!**

A 29 year-old Beca sat in her booth. "That was a good run guys." She says to the band recording. "I think we can pack it up for the day." The band responds by leaving the clear room.

She has matured over the years. Her ear spike has been replaced with a pair of dark rimmed reading (erm, recording) glasses and her dark eyeliner has grown thin. She was still the same sarcastic Beca, but all grown up.

"Emily?" She called to her PA. The small girl ran into the room.

"Yeah Bec?"

"Tell Chloe I'm going home for the day." Beca says as she puts random items on her desk into her bag. After she graduated, she and Chloe decided to open up their own recording studio. They have become a force to be reckoned with in the smoggy city of LA.

"No problem. Anything else?"

Beca looked at the girl. The 18 year old reminded her of herself; stubborn, but completely passionate about music. That's why she hired her. "You can go home." Beca said with a smile.

"Thanks" She replied with a smile. "And good luck later." She added before running out to find the red-headed manager of the studio.

Beca smiled to herself. She had married the nerdy, dorky boy she met in college, and today, they had a very special thing planned. She looked at her watch and realized that she was running about half an hour late. She raced out of the studio and hopped into her car. As soon as she was in, her car was rolling down the streets, her favorite station pounding through her speakers. Her car screeched to stop at a traffic light and she fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist.

During the summer between sophomore and junior year, Jesse had come to visit her and her family for her birthday, and he gave her a charm bracelet, declaring 'it would have all of the best memories' the two shared. He was right. Each charm held something near and dear to her heart. There was a whole mess of charms on the silver chain, the first of which was (of course), a music note. Along with it, was a ruby-studded heart, a sun, a treble clef heart, a boom box, and a heart with what looked liked soundwaves coming out of it.

She smiled as she thought of each time she got one. The light turned green and she continued on her way.

**A/N Did you like it? I haven't written in a while, so I might be a bit rusty. Also, I do realize that a lot of people are doing the charm bracelet, but for this story, it is vital to the plot, or something like that. Just trust me. This was just an intro, more is to come. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories**

**A/N Hello again my dearies! A few chapters may come out today because I'm taking an online driving course and I get 30 minutes to 'study' ten pages of material. Thank you to those who reviewed **** Also, if you have a suggestion for a different title, put it in the comments. Enjoy!**

On the way home, Beca pulled up by a park. She smiled and looked at her first charm as the memory came flooding back to her.

"_Jesse!" She cried as he came off the train. She hadn't seen him since June and Skype and texts do not even come close to actually spending time with him. She basically tackled him when he stepped on the platform and caught his lips in a longing kiss._

"_Hey Million Dollar Baby." He said when the kiss was broken. Some people had stopped at Beca's reaction and went along with their day either with an awkward stare or a smile at the young love. "How's my birthday girl doing?"_

"_Better now that you're here." She beamed._

"_Oh, so you missed me?" He replied with that dorky eyebrow wiggle of his._

_Beca pounded his chest lightly. "Yeah nerd, I actually missed my boyfriend. Who would've thunk?"_

"_Well as long as we're admitting who missed who," He placed a light kiss on her forehead as he pulled her into an embrace. "I missed you too."_

_They shared the moment among the crowd of the people getting on and off the train, and, after a few minutes, broke apart and walked out of the station with joined hands._

"_Are you ready for a month's worth of movication?" Jesse asked as they piled into Beca's car._

_She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, of course Jesse." She actually was looking forward to it, to be near him, to lie on the couch with him for hours on end, but she would never admit it…yet._

_After a few minutes of exchanging stories and comfortable silences, they pulled up to Beca's mother's house. During the summer, or any other break, Beca spends it with her mom because she is always around her dad at Barden…always. She rarely gets to see her mother otherwise and actually does enjoy spending time with the woman. It doesn't hurt that she loves Jesse nearly as much as she does._

_Their plan of laying low was disrupted when her mom finds them and bounds out the house with a smile on her face. "Jesse! It's been too long!" She says, hardly waiting for the couple to exit the vehicle._

"_Hello, ." He says politely, calling her by her maiden name._

"_Oh, Jesse, how many times have I told you to call me Blair?" She says with a smile. "You're family, and family does not regard each other with titles like 'Ms' or 'Mr'."_

_Jesse complied and started again. "Hello Blair, how have you been?"_

"_Very good thank you." She said with a smile realizing that she won._

_Beca rolled her eyes and the chit-chat going on between the two, most of it being her mother rambling about 'How lovely it is for you to be here' and 'It's great you and my Rebeca are together'._

_As soon as Jesse was settled in, they escaped for a walk in her neighborhood. Beca has always lived in a family neighborhood, and there is no shortage of children running around or minivans. After a few minutes, they encounter a small park that was mostly empty and headed directly to the swings._

_Beca was silent as she took a swing. And Jesse stared to push her. "I really missed you." She whispered._

"_What was that?" Jesse asked with a goofy smile. _

_Beca rolled her eyes. "You heard me, dork."_

"_I know, I just love hearing that you care." Jesse chuckled. "It makes me feel loved."_

"_You know I love you, nerd."_

_Jesse stopped pushing her and took her hands. "I know. I can just hardly believe that you would love me." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you Beca Mitchell."_

"_I love you too." She smiles and savors the moment._

_Jesse suddenly perks up. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have a present for you!" He pulls a long box out of his pocket and rests in delicately on her lap._

_She is speechless. It's a jewelry box. "You didn't have to get me anything." She stated. She was serious, she doesn't care if she gets presents or not and Jesse knows that._

"_I wanted too." Jesse said. "Open it." He nudged her on._

_Beca opens it to find a silver charm bracelet. "Jesse, it's beautiful." She says with a smile._

"_Now, you just need a charm to put on it." He says as he pulls out another box, this one smaller._

_She opened it and found a small, silver music note and immediately put it on. She sat up quickly and hugged Jesse, taking him by surprise. "Thank you, I love it!"_

_Jesse returns the hug and begins to stroke her hair. They remain there for a few minutes before walking back home._

Beca smiles to herself and continues on driving home.

**A/N Te gusta? I hope so **** More to come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories**

**A/N Hey guys! Yay, another chapter! Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

Beca drummed on her wheel as the radio station played another song, Cinema. She smiled and looked at her wrist with an old-timey movie camera dangling off of the chain.

_Beca heard a knock at her door as she was mixing. The junior groaned and reluctantly answered the door. Behind it was her boyfriend holding a bowl of popcorn and his laptop._

"_Surprise movication!" He declared as he plopped down on her bed, not waiting for an answer._

_Beca looked to her mixing station. She could always mix later, Jesse is here now. She shut off her operation and snuggled up to Jesse on the bad._

"_Today is The Graduate. A classic." Jesse stated. He swung his arm around her and pulled her close before popping so popcorn into his mouth. Beca looked towards him and smiled. Jesse chuckled. "You're missing the movie."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, dork."_

_They continued to watch the movie, or in Beca's case, taking various naps, before Jesse upheld the tradition of reciting the lines at the ending along with the characters. As soon as Elaine and Benjamin glanced at each other on the back of the bus with a look of fear, Jesse shut his laptop._

"_So?" He asked._

"_Eh, it was okay." Beca said with a half smile. That was a lie, she actually really liked it._

_Jesse laughed. "Hey, did you know this is our 50__th__ movication?"_

_Beca looked at him with shock. "You actually counted?" Jesse nodded. "Wow, you're a bigger dork than I thought you were." She said with a smirk._

_Jesse wiggled his eyebrows. "You know you love it!" He pulled a box out of his pocket. "I got something to celebrate the occasion."_

_Beca recognized the box from her birthday. She took it and inside was the camera charm. "Thank you Jesse!" She said with a smile._

"_Anything for my Million Dollar Baby." He replied and opened his laptop again. "Now, next will be Back to the Future." _

Beca sang along to the chorus and drove on.

**A/N Short chapter, I know, I know. I thought it'd be longer, but to no avail. Well, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Song/Movies Mentioned:**

**Cinema – Skrillex  
The Graduate - 1967  
Back to the Future - 1985**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello people! This will be the last chapter today; I need to stock up for a while. I'm really busy with drumline (cymbals FTW!) and school, so I won't be writing any new material until Sunday at the earliest. I'm trying to get as much as I can get done today, but we'll see. Anyways, thank you to everyone who is following this story! It means a lot! Enough of me rambling, now the story! Enjoy and review!**

~~~  
Beca continued on her way to her house. Every once in a while, she would glance at the charms dancing on her wrist. The ruby heart Jesse had given her for Valentine's Day sophomore year, a little yellow taxi cab, the 21 dangling off a birthday cake she had gotten when she turned 21, the little house…

_Beca and Jesse pulled up to their new house in his red pickup. The moving van stopped on the street nearby as the couple admired their home._

_Jesse swung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "We did good, Bec."_

_Beca nodded. She could hardly speak. She and the love of her life will be living together. In LA! This is more than she could ever dream of. "We did, dork." She escaped his grasp and began to take boxes of the truck. "Now are you just going to stand there, or help move in?"_

_Jesse chuckled at her. "I'll get the boxes," He said as he took it from her arms. "You can go talk to those freaks over there." He pointed over to a car that pulled up._

"_Shaw-shank!" An all too familiar voice called. _

_Beca beamed. "Oh my gosh, what did you do?" She gently pushed his chest in disbelief._

_He chuckled at her reaction. "I thought we would need some help moving in." _

_Fat Amy, Chloe, Donald, Bumper, and the rest of the gang piled out of the caravan of cars parked in front of their house. There was a mess of greetings and 'I missed you' and even some questions about when they would get engaged. The latter was disregarded with a 'be patient'._

_The movers unloaded the trucks and left, since there was a team on 23 year-olds to haul the furniture and many boxes inside, although instead of unpacking, it became a giant pizza party where the only seats that were readily available were either the floor or boxes. _

_The friends caught up- Amy and Bumper have been a thing since they graduated, and Benji finally got the nerve to ask the adorable, yet disturbing Lily out. Donald and Stacie have been dating as long as Jesse and Beca have, although Donald has proposed. When this was said, Beca made a quick glance to Jesse who replied with a wink before she raised her eyebrows and continued on with her conversation. _

_As much as the young couple wanted to keep their friends over, the clock hit 1 am and they all left in order to get some sleep before going to work the next morning._

"_That was fun." Beca stated as she and Jesse pulled a sheet over a mattress on the floor. _

"_I agree." Jesse concurred. "But now it's us time." He pulled out his laptop and laid on the makeshift bed._

_Beca snuggled up beside him and the Breakfast Club began to play. This was the only movie she could stay awake the whole time because, well, it was their movie. _

_About halfway through, Jesse paused the movie and Beca groaned opposingly. "Don't worry; it's for a good reason. I have a surprise for you." He reached into his bag and pulled out another charm. _

_Beca sat up on the bed with a smile and opened it. "A little house!" She said happily._

_Jesse took the charm and clipped it on her wrist before holding her hands. "A home. Our home." He held her dainty fingers up to his face and kissed them. "That wasn't the only surprise though."_

_He released her fingers and got off the bed. He took yet another box out of his pocket, but this time kneeling in front of her, eye level since she was sitting on the bed._

_Looking into her eyes, he said "Beca Mitchell, ever since I first laid eyes on you next to that taxi, I knew you would mean the world to me. We've had our ups and downs, but, in the end, we've been together forever, and I never want to let you go. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Jesse opened the box to reveal a simple, white-gold ring with a small princess-cut diamond._

_Beca did her best not to burst into tears, but to no avail, since as soon as she saw the ring, the waterworks began. "Yes…yes Jesse I will marry you." Jesse slide the ring on her finger with a smile as Beca tried to wipe away the tears on her face. "You're such a dork." She said with a laugh before pulling him in for a kiss._

_He smiled. "Werido."_

Beca, now waiting at an intersection, admired the ring that rested on her left hand before turning the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello my friends! I wrote this on Sunday! Enjoy and review!**

Beca got on the freeway and the song Don't You(Forget About Me) came on, instantly bringing a smile to her face. This is her and Jesse's song. She tapped the rhythm and hummed along as she made her way home.

"_Hey, not so hard!" Beca complained as Chloe pulled her hair into, what would be in a matter of minutes (hopefully), a beautiful bun._

"_Beauty is pain, Beca." The redhead countered with a playful gleam in her eyes. "Plus, Jesse is going to love it."_

_Beca couldn't help but to smile. It was her wedding day, and all of her friends were there. They insisted to help out with the entire event, declaring it to be the 'aca-awesomest wedding of the entirety of the world'._

_She gently touched her newest charm - a treble heart that Jesse had snuck her this morning during breakfast. She smiled amidst the chaos._

"_Ugh, this dressing is making my boobs it." Fat Amy complained as she adjusted the navy blue, knee length-dress that everyone was wearing._

"_Deal with it, Amy. It's Beca's day." Aubrey butted in. She was as stressed as Beca – she became a wedding consultant when she left college, so of course, her friends' wedding had to be absolutely perfect. "And why is there jelly on your dress!?" She pointed at the red stain that appeared on Amy's hem._

_Fat Amy began to explain nervously. "Uhhh…uhm…erm…well, I was…eating a donut…and it kinda got on the dress…." Aubrey was already at her side with a paper towel before she finished._

_Beca laughed at the spectacle. She had really missed the girls, this was the first time they were all together since her and Jesse's housewarming party. _

"_Hmmm…done!" Chloe declared suddenly. "Take a look!" She handed Beca a mirror and admired her work._

_Her hair was pulled up in an almost messy-looking bun, but the tendrils of hair falling out were framing her face in a way that…made her look, and feel, beautiful. The dress was strapless with a navy sash tied in a bow before the skirt floated gracefully to the floor. She felt stunning._

_She could hardly believe that in a matter minutes, she would walk down the aisle and become Rebecca Swanson. Beca smiled at the thought; she met the love of her life and they were getting married. Maybe they would start a family together one day._

_Beca heard a chorus of gasps coming from behind her; the whole gang (save for Jesse, of course) was standing behind her, taking in her beauty._

"_Jesse is one lucky guy." Unicycle said a little too…longingly. Donald punched his arm before Unicycle retreated._

"_You ready, Mitchell?" Donald asked. He was the best man, and he wanted to make sure that everything would turn out well for Jesse._

_Beca nodded excitedly, hardly able to speak. She was lead out of the room, and before she knew it, her father was leading her down the aisle to Jesse. _Her _Jesse. He was standing next to Donald and he had that big, goofy grin that she loved spread across his face._

_Jesse took her hands as she stood in front of him and he continued to smile. "Hey Million Dollar Baby." He whispered._

_She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Dork." _

_A few minutes later, the couple said 'I do' and shared a passionate kiss. In reply to this, all the aca-people hooted but the two just continued on with their moment. _

"_Hey Mrs . Swanson" Jesse whispered as they broke the kiss. _

_Beca, for once, was speechless._

Beca smiled as she remembered the special day and continued on her way.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello my friends! It's Tuesday right now and I can actually write another chapter! Yay! Also, I would like to thank everyone that is following this story! I love you guys! **** And to those who reviewed, a very special thank you! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you! Reviews are very helpful to a writer, and I really do appreciate reviews; it lets me know that you are enjoying it, and that I'm going in the right direction. Also, the next chapter is the final one, but that does not mean this story is over! I will (time permitting) be writing another story. This was just more to show what had happen between when they got together and where the story will begin. Enough of my talking; enjoy!**

The charms on Beca's wrist clinked together, almost like they were trying to make their own music. A particularly busy boom box kept hitting a little yellow sun and the beating heart. Jesse had given her the boom box the day she and Chloe opened up their recording studio. As for the sun…

_Beca groaned as she dialed her friend's number. "Hey Chloe…I don't think I'm coming in today. Reschedule the artist I was working with."_

"_Okay…are you okay? I can bring you some pizza later, maybe we could hang out at lunch."_

"_No, that's fine-"_

"_I'll come at 12!" She said before hanging up._

_Beca groaned again and threw her phone on the sheets of her bed. Soon after, her body encountered the soft blankets as well. _

_Jesse walked in to see his wife laying face-down on the bed and frowned. "You sure you don't want me to stay home with you?" He sat down on the bed next to her and started to rub her back._

_A muffled voice came from her lips._

"_Huh?"_

_She sat up a little and said "No, go to work. I'll be fine. Chloe is coming later."_

"_Oh…okay. I'll see you later then." He kissed her forehead and then left to go his scoring job on a new movie._

_Not five minutes after he left, Beca was over the toilet bowl puking her guts out. She debated calling Jesse to come home, but instead she dialed Chloe's number again._

"_Hey, could you come over now?" She asked._

"_Uh, sure. I'll be there in ten." _

"_Wait, can you go pick something up for me first?" Beca said hurriedly before she hung up._

20 minutes later

_I sat on the edge of the sink with the test in my hand. On it, a little pink plus stared back at me. In the other, I held my phone. I was calling Jesse right away to tell him the good news._

4 months later

_I hate doctor's offices. They feel too…sterile. I know, that's the point, but it's almost like its empty. I don't like that feeling. I had that too much after my parents had their divorce._

_Jesse was holding my hand, every once in a while bringing it to his face to kiss my fingers. Today was the day we found out the gender of our newest addition._

"_It's going to be a boy, I know it." Jesse teased. His eyes were bright with excitement and he couldn't keep the smile off of his face._

_I chuckled and raised my eyebrows. "What makes you so sure?" _

"_I just know." He poked at my stomach. "He buddy, I'm your daddy." He cooed. _

_I froze. How could I take care of a child? I know Jesse will be a good father – the best – but will I be a good mother?_

_Jesse sensed my nervousness right away, "What's wrong, Bec?"_

"_What if I won't be a good mother?" I whispered._

_He looked at me right in the eyes. "Are you kidding me? You are going to be a great mother. The baby will love you."_

_I smiled and felt my nerves settle. Jesse just knew how to do that, that's another reason why I love him._

"_I have a surprise for you." He said as he pulled out a familiar box._

_Inside, there was a heart that looked as if it were beating. I smiled and kissed Jesse. "Thank you, it's perfect."_

"_Swanson?" The nurse called. We looked up. "The doctor is ready for you."_

_A few minutes later, the cold goo surrounded my growing belly and the doctor was taking the sonogram._

"_The baby looks great you two, you did a good job." The doctor said (Jesse wiggled suggestively at me and I glared his way). "Would you like to know the gender?" We both nodded eagerly and the doctor looked at the screen again. "By the looks of it, you will be having a baby boy."_

_Jesse beamed. "I told you!"_

4 months later

_I watched as Jesse gingerly held our child. "Austin Joshua Swanson…hey there buddy." Austin's hand reached up and wrapped his father's finger._

_In my hands, I held the latest to my collection of charms – a sun._

Alongside the sun, the was a bow that Jesse had given her after the birth of their second child only two years ago – a sweet little girl name Erika Skye Swanson.

Beca got off the freeway and onto an intersection. When the light turned green, she attempted to make the last stretch of her journey, but she didn't see the car that was running the red light...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This chapter will be kinda short, but it is the epilogue sorta? Oh well, I will have another A/N at the bottom so keep an eye out for that. This is more in Jesse's POV than anything else.**

An hour later

Jesse sat in the waiting room, playing with the bracelet he had given his wife all those years ago. His parents sat next to him, his mother entertaining Austin and his father bouncing little Ricki on his lap. He thought of her…everything they've been through. All that could happen… His mind wasn't at complete ease, his hands were sweating, and he was past being nervous.

"Jesse, are you scared of having this one too?" Beca teased.

They, again, we in the waiting room for a sonogram. With Austin, he was calm as a cucumber, but with his little angle, he had been a little on edge. Two kids? That's a handful. But now a third?

He shook his head. "Nope, really excited." He really was, he loved his kids. "I'm just wondering what would've happened if that guy actually hit you though…" He looked at his wife's swelling stomach, the thought of having another little monster running around the house in only a few months.

Beca smiled. "But he didn't. Life isn't about 'what if's, it's about what is. What _is _happening is our family is growing." Jesse smiled and took her hands, kissing each fingertip.

"Swanson? The doctor is ready for you." The nurse called.

Here we go again…

**A/N Short yes, but another story is to come! It will be out by next Monday by the latest, but I might be able to get it up as early as Thursday… Hopefully! I would like to thank all of you for reading! Keep an eye out for the next story, it will be Beca and Jesse's lives after this sonogram! Byeeeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N It's up! A Charmed Life is up a day earlier than I thought it would be! The first chapter is kinda short, but there is much more to come! Go on and read it! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my readers! This is really hard for me to do, but honestly, it's just the reality of the situation. I have decided not to do A Charmed Life, the reason being that I am very busy and I would rarely get any chapters out, if any at all. I really do want to write it, but I know as soon as I got the ball rolling, it would stop again and I would get out a few, short chapters every few months. :( I'm really sad about this, but I don't have enough time to do a lengthy story like this.

However, this does not mean that I will be gone from Fan Fiction. I do plan to have some short stories coming out (10 chapters at the most). I will warn you though, they stories themselves will be _very_ spaced out.

That's pretty much it, so thank you for reading.


End file.
